W. Wald
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = 38 BBY | thuiswereld = | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Slaaf Mechanieker | species = Rodian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 0,86 meter 34 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Zak met knikkers | vervoer = | affiliatie = | era = }} W. Wald was een jonge Rodian slaaf op Mos Espa en één van Anakin Skywalkers beste vrienden. Biografie W. Wald werd in 38 BBY geboren maar men wist niet of hij geboren werd op Rodia of op Tatooine en wanneer hij precies op Mos Espa was aangekomen. Wald werd echter snel één van de vrienden van Anakin Skywalker en Kitster Banai. Wald sprak Huttese, een taal die door iedereen op Mos Espa werd begrepen. Wald klom net als Kitster vaak door een gat in de omheining van Watto’s junkyard waardoor hij Anakin kon vergezellen wanneer hij taken moest opknappen voor Watto die door Wald ‘dirty ol’ bird’ werd genoemd. De jonge Rodian was een voortreffelijke dief die meestal enkele Peggats of Trugguts kon buitmaken zonder te worden gepakt. Wald deelde echter steeds zijn buit met zijn vrienden en bood hen Ruby Bliels aan in de Blue Brubb bar. Tijdens één van hun vrije uren, ontmoetten Anakin en Wald een ruimtereiziger die vrijuit over zijn avonturen vertelde. Een andere keer vergezelde Wald Anakin op zoek naar een nieuwe cooling unit voor Jira. Wald was echter een realist of misschien wel pessimist die regelmatig Anakin met de voeten op de grond zette. Zo zei Wald dat Anakin nooit meer zou besturen dan een Podracer. Onder invloed van Kitster liet Wald Anakin graag verschieten door hem te besluipen in de straten van Mos Espa. left|250px|thumb|Anakin & Wald Toen Anakin Skywalker in 32 BBY aankondigde dat hij zou deelnemen aan de Boonta Eve Classic met een zelfgemaakte Podracer dacht Wald dat Anakin een grapje maakte. Op verzoek van Seek ging Wald liever met de bal spelen, één van zijn favoriete spelletjes. Maar Wald bedacht zich en maakte samen met Kitster deel uit van Anakins pitteam tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge. Zijn twee vrienden waren enthousiaste supporters die uitzinnig van vreugde waren toen hun vriend als eerste over de finish vloog. Wald bracht daarna de gehuurde Eopies van Ny Connie terug. Na de race was Wald getuige van een vechtpartij tussen Greedo en Anakin. Greedo betichtte Anakin om vals te hebben gespeeld tijdens de wedstrijd en dit wou Anakin niet zomaar laten passeren. Qui-Gon Jinn kon de vechtersbazen uit elkaar halen en Wald waarschuwde Greedo dat het hem niet goed zou vergaan als hij steeds ruzie zou blijven stoken. thumb|right|250px|Kitster en Wald tijdens de Boonta Eve Challenge Na het vertrek van Anakin bleef Wald vrienden met Kitster en Shmi Skywalker. Hij werkte ook een tijdlang als nieuw hulpje van Watto. Toen Anakin was vertrokken had hij aan Shmi plannen gegeven voor een Swoop te bouwen. Wald gebruikte deze plannen om een Swoop te bouwen waarmee hij uiteindelijk zijn vrijheid zou winnen in een wedstrijd. Vele jaren later werd Wald de eigenaar van Watto's Junkyard. Achter de Schermen * Wald werd gespeeld door Warwick Davis * Het is niet geweten waarvoor de letter ‘W’ in W. Wald staat. Deze naam komt uit de ‘New Essential Guide to Characters. *De Databank geeft Wald een lengte van 0,69 meter en de Fact Files geven een lengte van 0,86 meter. Met de 0,69 meter is Wald amper groter dan Yoda. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Bron *Wald in de Databank *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *The New Essential Guide to Characters *Jedi vs Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Rodians category:Slaven category:Tatooinians